wickedly twisted
by miss butterfly-lamb
Summary: BAH i suck at summarys,deidara gets caught up in a abusive relationship, a mysterious man finds him blacked out, what will happen when both have secrets they don't want the other to know? sasori,itachi or hidan,you chose message me.yaoi lemon rape bondage
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: OMG this is my first lemon ish yaoi deidara thingy...ya...i know it's sorta crappy but ya gotta give me props for the effort right! right? *_pats self on back* its okay miss butterfly...i beleive in you_ :D ****YAY my alter ego likes it :3 _well i sorta have to seeing as you are me and the other way around_...-_-**

It was a warm summer day, one that was too hot to even think let alone move. The hot sun was setting against the ocean seeming as if it was bleeding in to the water, the red reflection was spread out in a wavy pattern against the surface. A voice rang out from a cave near the water.

"Let me go! I told you I don't want to see you anymore, un"

"I thought you "loved me" Deidara" the voice sounded mad.

"For fucks sake! You bought me for sex, un you have a wife and children do they even know you're a fag? All I needed you for was food, un" a skinny blonde teenager, Deidara, said. The other man's eyes flashed then he pulled the hand that was not holding the teen and slapped him hard on the face.

"So now I'm the bad guy? You were selling yourself and I bought you, you're the dirty rotten whore. I bet no one would miss you if you were to suddenly go missing" The older man's mouth smirked dangerously his eyes went to slits. Tears started to prick at the blonde's eyes from the sharp, sudden pain.

"What the hell are you talking 'bout, un" he said, trying to yank his hand away but it was of no avail.

"I mean what I say" The young teen's eyes widened in fear and realization as the other man clenched his fists and punched him hard in the gut. The teen doubled over in pain, saliva dripping down his chin.

"what the fucks your problem ,un!" Deidara said, spitting to the side.

"you've got a very dirty mouth maybe I should fix that" The older man smirked as he loosened his black tie with one hand, the other still on the blonde. He grabbed the teen's other arm and pulled them behind his back, tying them tightly together with the tie. He jerked the struggling boy around to face him.

"what the hell are you doing, un!" the blonde screamed at the man unzipped his own pants and dropped them to the floor.

"suck it you whore"

"HELL NO!" the struggling blonde yelled.

The man kicked him in the shin and the teen dropped to hold his leg. The man roughly grabbed a handful of the soft golden locks and pushed the teen to his semi-erect member ripping strands of hair out in the process. Deidara gagged as he was forcefully shoved against the man's organ as it slowly raised.

"use your tongue more" The older man said as he took a knife out that seemingly came from nowhere.

He stopped the blonde's motions and pressed the sharp metal blade to his neck. Deidara's eyes widened in fear as the cold knife pressed against his warm skin. A single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Suck like you mean it" The older man said with a menacing tone.

"oh god, please no I-" Deidara's words were cut of as his head was slammed against the older man. He brought his head to the teen's ear.

"I know you can do better than this" He whispered as he pressed the blade in to the side of Deidara's neck, every time the boy bobbed his head the blade would slice the flesh.

"there's a good boy" The man pushed the blonde's head to his member and thrust his hips, he let out his seed in to the boy's warm mouth causing the teen to gag as it dripped down his throat and over his lips.

"come on, drink every last bit" He plugged the boys nose and held his head to his groin .

Deidara winced before swallowing. The older man abruptly pulled the blonde locks away and down forcing him to look up. The blonde turned his eyes away, a shamed look on his face and cum dripping down his lips and chin.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it Deidara?" The man talked as if he was talking to a puppy.

"You fucking bastard" Deidara whispered.

"What was that?" The man grabbed Deidara's chin with the hand that was holding his hair and yanked his face up.

He punched Deidara in the gut again with his free hand. The boy tried to bend but the hand holding his chin prevented it. The blonde moaned is pain lightly.

"Oh so you think that hurt?" The older man took his knife and pressed it to the teen's chest.

He cleanly sliced diagonally down the blonde's chest, blood started to pour out instantly. The teen howled in pain.

"Hmm, I have to make sure these don't go to deep to scar…oh well" The still semi naked man sighed and dropped his knife, The blonde sighed in relief, tears freely falling down his face.

He thought the man was done. But boy was he wrong. The older man smiled evilly and kicked Deidara as hard as he could. The teen coughed out blood this time. The man kept on pummeling the boy. The last thing he could remember before he blacked out was a mysterious voice and a sharp, sudden crack to his bloody head.

**did ya likkkkkkeeee it :3 reviews please ... oh and this ones really short because it's just a taste if you want me to do more message me and i'll gladly do more *evil smile*kekekekekeke**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, oi! He's waking up!" a voice said from somewhere beside.

"Hey you okay?" A different voice talked now

The blonde squinted his eyes hard at the harsh white light. Instantly a heavy throbbing hit his body, specifically his head.

"Where am I, un?" The blonde managed to gasp out, his voice rough and raw.

"The hospital" the second voice talked. "Do you remember what happened to you? We found you beat and bloody in a cave by the beach"

Instantly the memories from that night hit Deidara in a wave. The rejection, the forced blow job, getting beat. It was to embarrassing to say so the blonde kept quiet. He tried to sit up but fell instantly back down with a fresh shock of pain. The blonde opened his eyes slowly and saw a pretty nurse leaning over him.

"Are you feeling any better, Hon?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Un, Not really" He smiled then groaned at the pain from talking. Deidara gingerly lifted his arm to feel his head; there was a thick bandage where the intense throbbing was.

"You got pretty beat up last night, you have a slight concussion but other than that you came out with only bruises and cuts you should be good to go today." The nurse said. She handed him two small pills.

"Pain killers" She said. The blonde took them gratefully and swallowed them with a sip of water.

The teen sat up more slowly this time and looked around. He was in a plain white room in a very uncomfortable bed. His neck along with his chest and many other parts had bandages covering them. He glanced over to the side and saw a red headed teen and a teen with long black hair pulled loosely in to a ponytail.

"Who are you, un?" The pain was slowly ebbing away with the painkillers.

"I'm Sasori, and this is Itachi" The red head said and in turn pointed to the black haired teen.

"why are you still here?"

"We found you all bloody and wanted to see how you were doing, is that so bad?" Sasori said.

"not really, un…Uh thanks for bringing me here"

"Do you think you are well enough to be able to leave soon?" The nurse asked nicely.

"Yes, un" Deidara said. He slowly turned sideways off the bed, ignoring the pain, and slid off. Taking a few steps holding the bed then letting go when he got his balance.

"Where do you live? We can give you a drive" Itachi asked. Deidara quickly told him the street name and number. They signed a few sheets at the front and left out the automatic doors.

'Thank god for free health care' Deidara thought. The car rolled along, the engine purred softly. The closer they got to Deidara's house the shabbier they got. The houses slowly turned from nice upscale houses to townhouses, till the car finally got to the worst part of the area. The walls were assaulted with graffiti, the cement gray buildings looming ominously over the cracking street. Itachi looked around at the people walking by. He noticed a man selling drugs and gangs hiding in dark alleys. The sky was starting to set again and the dust in the air intensified the blood red color of the setting sun.

Sasori made a final turn before they got to an old four-story building. There were plants growing up the "house" and it seemed as if they were engulfing it. The gray walls were cracked and most of the windows had been boarded up. Sasori stopped the car and turned his head to the backseat, which held Deidara.

"If you ever need us I can give you our address." Sasori said, holding out a white paper with black pen marks on it.

"wow, thanks, un. You really helped me out there, you don't need to do this, un" Deidara chuckled nervously.

"No, it's fine" Itachi turned and talked. "I hope to see you again" Deidara opened the door and stepped out of the car.

'Wow, they were awfully nice, un" He reached the wooden door and unlocked it. Deidara stepped around some clothes and walked through the small dirty room stopping to open one of the only windows not boarded up. The blonde stepped away from the window and heard a loud crash.

"Damn little cock sucker." He heard someone mutter angrily from the other room.

"Hidan I'm back" Deidara sighed and stepped to the room. A colossal mess greeted him as he walked in to Hidan's room.

"Oi, fucker where have you been? Were you getting shagged by some more old homo bastards?" Hidan asked in a joking tone. One thing that was interesting about Hidan was his natural glossy white hair and vibrant violet eyes…And his creative use of swear words. Deidara gave him a death glare as he stepped in to the room.

"What? Did ya get a sadistic old fucker?"

"Hidan hop off will you? And no, thank you very much, I decided to break it off with some old fart and he decided he was now violent and beat the shit out of me"

"Loser" Hidan snickered.

"Hey! Shut up you zealot,un. I'm doing this to support us. If it wasn't for me working my ass off you'd be a homeless bum,un" Deidara fumed angrily.

"Ok fine, Just shut the fuck up and stop running that mouth of yours" Deidara sighed and said something that sounded somewhere along the lines of fucking little bastard.

The blonde walked to his bedroom. It wasn't a far walk seeing as how the only livable space was basically the size of a shed. There was only a tiny bathroom that barley fit a shower and toilet, two rooms and a kitchen. He walked to his bed and dropped down on to the mattress on the floor. The teen cringed in pain as the landed, the impact shooting a wave of pain. He looked at his body in the cracked mirror on the floor.

"Damn,un. That guy got me pretty good." He said taking off the bandage on his neck and inspecting the wound. He slowly peeled off every bandage on his body, what was left of him was bruised and scratched.

"Oi, Hidan what day is it today. and time, un?" The blonde asked, flopping down on his back. Golden hair spread like a halo around him.

"8:00 pm and..Uhh…uhm…I think its Saturday?" Hidan answered his voice rising slightly at the end of the sentence, making it seem as if he was the one asking a question.

"Hmm, un. Works for me, I'm going out. Have fun alone, un." Deidara sat up from the bed and walked to his closet while taking his shirt off. He grabbed a plain white shirt, one that a customer bought him, and buttoned it up. He shimmied his jeans off and traded them for a clean pair.

"Ok I'm off, un" Deidara shouted while he ran down the hall. He walked down the black asphalt of the road humming a tune at random. After 10 minutes of walking he reached his destination.

'The one place I enjoy being at' He sighed to himself. The temperature had dropped when it got dark and now the blonde was starting to get cold. He walked in to the park. The green grass softly cushioned his steps. The blonde teen sat at a bench by a beautiful water fountain. It was his favorite place. A gorgeous water nymph lay on a rock. Her Body pushed out, supported by her hands.

'Kind of like the little mermaid' Deidara chuckled at the thought. Her Long hair covered her bare chest and her legs crossed ever so elegantly. The nymphs long pointed ears poked out from the waves of hair, and the locks curled softly around her face. Her eyes were closed in bliss and her mouth parted slightly. She looked as if she were in paradise. On the other side of the rock sat a second nymph, this one was brushing her hair with long webbed fingers. Her eyes were open, staring enviously at the other beautiful woman.

'If only I could be in the paradise that those water girls were in' The teen thought. He was abruptly jerked back in to reality when two passing men laughed loudly and obnoxiously. Obviously drunk.

"Oi, oi, kakashi look at that girl she is smokin'!" A white haired man stated loudly pointing at Deidara.

"Hmm, I would so tap that" The other man said in a drunken slur. The two men started to wobble towards the blonde teen. Deidara stood up and walked towards the men, clearly mad that they mistook him for a girl.

"Hello sweetie. Want to join ol' Jiraiya here tonight?" The man with long spiky white hair said.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm a man, un" The teen stated plainly.

"oh, who cares your still cute" The second man said, he also had spiky white hair but he had a bandana around his forehead slightly covering his one eye. He made a grab for the blonde.

"please go away, un" Deidara slapped the hand away.

"Oi, Jiraiya she's no fun"

"I told you, un. I'm not a girl" The longhaired teen started to back away as the white haired duo started to advance. He found himself against the edge of the fountain.

"aw come on it'll be fun, I promise" The long spiky haired man said. He grabbed for the teen again. Deidara tried to take another step back but instead fell in to the water.

"Hey! Look what you've done Jiraiya now she won't play with us!" The man pouted like an idiot.

"Come on let's go then. No fun at all" The two white haired men finally left.

"ugh, damn now I'm all wet, un…Oh well… I guess I'll just lie on the grass, un…Well if I die not like any one will miss me…that old bastard was right, un" The teen chuckled humorously to himself. "Might as well sing till the end as well, un" He got out of the fountain, soaking wet, and laid himself out on the grass. His wet locks clinging to his body. The teen opened his freezing lips and started to sing one of his favorite songs.

Life is but a dream  
>Drifting on a stream, a stream<br>Consciously it seems  
>All of what remains<br>Ego Brain  
>Man made shame,<br>Shame, love after it rains

You see my pain is real  
>Watch my world dissolve<br>And pretend that none of us see the Fall  
>As I turn to sand<br>You took me by the hand  
>And declared, that love prevails over all.<p>

The blonde haired teen felt his hands slowly go numb. He sort of like the prickling sensation of it:/w

ww./s/system+of+a+down/ego+brain_ ]  
>I am just a man<br>Fighting other men  
>For land, for land<br>While I turn to sand  
>In spite of the pain<br>Ego Brain  
>Man made shame,<br>Shame, love after it rains

Now he couldn't feel his legs, the wind blew cold air over his numbing body. He smiled to himself as his hair produced a tickling feeling as is wetly slid off his cheek.

You see my pain is real  
>Watch my world dissolve<br>And pretend that none of us see the Fall  
>As I turn to sand<br>You took me by the hand  
>And declared, that love prevails over all.<p>

Deidara closed his eyes and watched the colors behind his eyelids. He could hardly feel his body anymore. His lips the only real thing functioning now.

All of what remains  
>Ego Brain<br>Man made shame,  
>Shame, love after it rains<p>

He tried twitching his finger. Nothing.

'This is it' The teen smiled to himself, his lyrics getting softer and softer yet as his whole body started to shut down. 'Hidan can take care of himself. I bet he'll think me a loser when he hears how I died.'

You see my pain is real  
>Watch my world dissolve<br>And pretend that none of us see the Fall  
>As I turn to sand<br>You took me by the hand  
>And declared, that love prevails over all.<p>

One last shudder of cold took his body before he passed out from sleep depravation and the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY it's finally done HURRAH im so proud XD gooosh I was listening to rape me by nirvana, violent pornography by system of a down, a wack load of serj tankian and loads of three days grace and soad as I wrote this… I sure have a odd taste in music…

**-have fun reading!**

**Sadly I do not own naruto…or sasori…or gaara…or kakashi, sasuke, suigetsu, hidan, itachi, jiraiya…you get the point.. and to my utter dismay I sadly do not own Deidara…only in my head…*glances at Deidara shackled to the wall* Heh heh….it's fine I feed him don't worry. XD **

"You fucking no good waste of money" A hand came and slapped a dark haired teen, sending him flying to the wall.

"I-I'm sorry" The voice quivered.

"You better fucking be sorry" The older man punched the teen in the stomach and he slid his back down the wall to the floor. "Never do that again!" He yelled in the teen's face.

One would never have thought that the head of the police force abused his own son. Fugaku pushed his eldest son out of the way and walked up the stairs as a younger teen quietly walked across the room to his brother.

"Are you okay aniki?" The youngest Uchiha asked his brother, Itachi.

"Yes Sasuke, I'm fine" Itachi slowly pushed himself off the floor and wiped at the blood streaming down his chin.

"I'm going out for a bit, try not to anger father." The older teen ruffled his brother's hair. He flipped open his black cell phone and dialed a number from memory.

"**Hello?"** A familiar voice asked

"Sasori, meet me at the park in 10 minutes okay?"

"Ok fine, what did you do this time"

"I woke him up accidentally"

"Smooth, okay I'll be there in ten. See ya" Itachi closed the phone and jammed it in his pocket.

He clicked open the door and walked out to the darkness of the night. Gently closing the door he started his walk to the park.

"Pst!" he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Fuck off" He turned and smiled, swatting at the red head behind him.

"Where do you want to go?" The normally calm and stoic teenager only acted this way around Itachi. Immature, was the only way to describe it.

"Let's just go to the park by the fountain, I really need to cool off" The red head nodded and followed the black haired teen. They traded silly small talk as they walked.

"Wait shh for a second" Sasori put his finger to Itachi's lips, silencing him immediately.

"Do you hear that?" He asked. Sure enough if you listened there was a faint singing voice coming from the surrounding forest.

"What the hell? That voice sounds familiar" Itachi started to walk towards the slowly fading melody. The two teens walked in to the forest and in a small clearing they found a soaking wet, passed out blonde teen.

"Holy shit! Sasori it's that Deidara kid! We need to get him somewhere warm, he's going to freeze to death!" Itachi ran up to the barley-breathing blonde and threw his jacket on him and picked him up.

"Sasori, can we bring him to your house?"

"Yeah, my house is closest come on" The two ran back to the red haired teens house and burst through the door.

"Itachi place him on my bed, I'll run a hot bath" Sasori said while running to the bathroom, fearing for the blondes life for a second time. Damn brat he thought.

Itachi brought the wet teen to the bed and started to strip his soaking clothes to dry them. He reached over and grabbed a big towel and wrapped the shivering blonde in it. Why was the blonde so bruised up?

"Is it ready yet? He still hasn't gained consciousness" He didn't realize how small and skinny the blonde was until he easily picked him up bridal style, it was like holding a child.

"Yeah, come in the bathroom" The raven-haired teen walked to the room and gently placed the blonde in the warm tub.

"Do you think this will work?" He asked the red head.

"Ya, I hope, I'll get him some medicine incase he gets a fever." Sasori got up and left the room in search of the medicine.

Itachi looked at the blonde he was holding (He didn't want him to drown) and studied his face, he really was quit attractive for a boy. The blonde stirred a bit and opened his cerulean eyes. Then they widened in shock.

"wh-where am I?" He stuttered and blushed as he realized he was naked in a semi-stranger's house.

"You're so troublesome Sasori and I found you sopping wet at the park, you should be glad that voice of yours saved you."

"Oh, un, thanks" The blonde coughed a bit, still blushing, and looked up at the raven haired boy still holding his naked body in the tub.

"You can let me go now, un, I won't drown" He smiled slightly.

"Oh, Oh! I'm sorry" Itachi blushed and looked away. He stood as Sasori came in to the room.

"Open your mouth, brat" The red head walked to the teen in his bath, holding a spoon of some foul medicine.

"This will calm your fever, and who's idiotic idea was it to lay down in the middle of the night soaking wet?" The teen took the medicine in and coughed as the slimy liquid slid down his already sore throat.

"Thanks again, un" The teen said. "And what is with that new nickname, hmm?" He had caught the red head calling him brat.

"What are you talking 'bout, brat" He asked in mock innocence.

"What shall I call you? Danna hmm?"

"Really? You can't be any more creative?"

"Guys, calm down" Itachi sighed. "Do you want a towel now that you are all warm?" Deidara instantly blushed again. Normally he wouldn't be fazed but for some odd reason that dark haired teen made him flustered.

"Yes please, un" The Uchiha handed a black towel to the small blonde.

"Here, dry up and come out when you are dressed" Sasori said, handing him a pair a black jogging pants, black boxers and a dark red shirt.

"Thanks" The darker haired teen left, leaving the skinny blonde to dry off.

"That kid sure is skinny isn't he?" Sasori asked as the two sat down on the edge of his bed to wait for the third teen.

"Yeah, how old do you think he is?"

"Probably two or three years younger than us so about 16 or 17 I'd say" The door clicked open and said blonde stepped out.

"These clothes are a bit baggy, un" He said tugging at the sagging pants.

"Suck it up brat"

"Uhh.. can I uhm, stay here tonight please, un?" The blonde asked nervously. He sure didn't want to go back to Hidan, who was most likely going to be pissed at him for not bringing him food.

"Sure brat"

"Deidara and I can sleep in the living room, you can sleep here Sasori" Itachi said, pointing to the black sheeted bed.

"Ok, there is a futon in the closet and the couch can pull out" Sasori said.

"Mkay, thank you again, un" Deidara said, slipping out of the room with Itachi in tow.

"The closet is just over there, just pull the futon out and I will sleep on the couch" He said pointing to the closet.

"Ok, un" The blonde walked over and yanked the futon out and placed it on the white carpet as Itachi unfolded the couch.

"Ok good night Itachi" Sasori said, poking his head in the doorway. "Brat" His eyes flashed to the blonde he just met.

"Good night Danna, un" The blonde smirked and stuck his tongue out. The red head rolled his eyes and turned the light off.

"Itachi,un"

"Yes Deidara"

"Why did you help me, hmm?"

"Because I can" The raven sighed. "Shut up and sleep"

"Are you sure, un?" The blonde got up quietly.

"What do you mean?" The black haired teen questioned, not seeing the blonde standing. All of a sudden he felt lips crash with his.

"What the hell!" The raven gasped out. He felt the blonde pull back.

"I said are you sure, un. You must know what I am" He licked his lips and pressed them to the Uchiha.

AHHH FUCK I HATE CLIFFYS! Suckers XD I feel so evil doing this to you…will there be a hot smexy yaoi scene? Or not! (What how could you) hey I'm still debating :P

R and r please, I will give out cookies… seriously….i will mail them to your house….. just please review….or deidara gets raped! WAIT you guys would probably enjoy that… DAMMIT


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to update, I had brain constipation then it came out and I wrote 4 pages in like one hour XDD ( ya ya I know it's called writers block but I prefer brain constipation or brain fart :P silly me)**

**Now don't get me wrong; itachi is DEFFINITLY not the uke, it's just that I want Deidara to be very dominant seeing as how he's a WHORE (and a smexy one at that)**

**Sadly, to my dismay and utter defeat. I do not own naruto. It saddens me to say it. I shall never say it again! EVER so this applies to all other chapters, got that masashi kishimoto?**

Itachi put his hands around the small teen's body and deepened their kiss. The blonde parted his lips and let the Raven access his whole mouth. He licked across the younger teen's teeth as the blonde moaned out. The dark haired teen suddenly stopped their kiss and pushed the blonde back.

"You shouldn't be doing this, now go to sleep" The black haired teen looked away to try to hide his uncharacteristic blush, despite the darkness.

"Please I need to" The blonde whispered seductively and leaned down to press his lips to the Uchiha. He sighed and returned the blonde's kiss, he could let go for one night. Parting his lips the Raven pushed his tongue in to the blonde's, easily taking dominance over the two battling tongues.

The Uchiha grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and rolled him over. Straddling the younger teen. He hooked his finger under the blonde's pants and yanked them down. The blonde lifted his body up and shook his pants off. Itachi started to kiss Deidara vigorously and bite at the sensitive skin by his neck as the blonde took the Uchiha's pants off.

The two parted lips as their shirts were lifted over their heads; they were fast to reconnect as soon as the fabric passed.

"Here let me," The blonde said, pushing the Raven off him.

The younger teen crawled to the naked man and leaned down to his erect member. He tentatively licked the shaft before engulfing the throbbing organ in his warm mouth. He started to bob his head and sometimes lick the small slit at the top. The blonde started to quicken his pace and hum around the member in his mouth.

The Uchiha started to pant heavily as he felt heat pool near his groin. He weaved his fingers in the blonde's long hair and pushed his head down, meeting each pleasure filled bob of the teen's head with a thrust from his sweat-covered hips. Itachi groaned as he felt his sweet release. The blonde gulped and licked his lips, sitting up and looking at the raven with seductive eyes.

"Heh, all guys think the same things," The blond said. Itachi pulled back with a quizzical look on his face.

"What? Don't you want my body,un? Even if it's just one night." Deidara smirked again and started to crawl to the raven's chest.

The black haired teen shook his head and made for a push to the blonde's chest. "What the hell? I'm not interested in fucking a boy, use your charms elsewhere" Itachi shoved the blond off his chest and rolled away. Clearly offended at Deidara's remark.

"Then why did you get hard, hmm? And you let me suck you off." The blond pouted.

"Well it's a normal reaction for a guy if you make a move on them!" Itachi shouted, trying to defend himself. Honestly he did like the blond even if they just met, but he didn't want Deidara to think him to desperate.

"Ok, whatever you say. Night 'Tachi-kun" The blond said in a skeptical tone before getting his clothes on and going to his bed.

"Come on guys wake up" The blonde stirred at the voice before mumbling some unintelligible things.

He felt hands shake his body. "Fuck off" He groaned. The blonde sat bolt up when the red head yanked the covers off his body.

"Jack ass, un" he grumbled as the cold air shocked his rapidly cooling body.

"That's what you get for messing with the master of the house" Sasori smirked.

Deidara just flipped him the bird before rolling off the futon and rolling across the ground. He stopped when he reached Sasori's feet, and turned to his back. The blonde looked at the red head straight in the eyes and gave the most puppy dog face he could pull.

"Daannaaaa, I'm hungry, hmm" He whined.

"Shut up you mangy mutt" The red head smirked at the blonde and kicked him playfully in the side.

"I want eggs, un" he muttered before grabbing Sasori's leg and hugging it tightly to his body in a death grip.

"Fine, fine! Just let my leg go, it's not a chew toy" He flicked his leg out in an attempt to free it from the prison of Deidara's arms.

"Nu uh, not until I get my eggies, un" The blonde wrapped his legs around the elder teen's leg and latched on. He was sitting cross-legged with Sasori's leg in between his legs and arms. (A/N wow lots of legs XD)

"Brat" Sasori sighed before he lifted his foot and started the painfully slow walk to the kitchen, with a teen latched on to his leg.

"Sit at the table while I make your eggs kay?" The red head asked the 'leech' who was stuck to his leg.

"But Danna" The blonde whined while pouting. His 'hmm' mixing in with his whine.

"No buts brat" He shook his leg and the blonde reluctantly withdrew his hold. Deidara fake sulked and walked to a chair. He straddled the chair backwards and watched his Danna cook. The blonde started to sing a song about being hungry that he made up on the spot.

"Will you shut up already?" A very disgruntled Uchiha trudged through the doors to the kitchen.

"Hell no, un" The blonde raised his voice and started to belt out random lyrics.

"Ok, shut up, Brat. I have your 'eggies' now eat and shut the hell up" The red head walked over with a steaming plate of scrambled eggs.

"Tank yew" The blonde said in a playful childish voice before jamming the fork in the eggs and shoveling them in to his open mouth.

"Hey brat, I'm going out shopping, want to come?" Sasori asked the blonde sitting on his couch.

"hmm? Sure." He replied. Deidara slid off the back of the couch and landed in a pile on the floor. He got up and dusted his pants before walking to Sasori and Itachi.

"I have no money thought, I'd have to go to my house, un"

"It's fine, we can buy you stuff" Sasori said, grabbing the keys as the blonde put his still somewhat damp shoes.

"You sure, un?" The blonde glanced at the Raven, who was refusing to look at him.

"Positive, it's totally fine. Right Itachi?" The red head glanced at said boy. He had noticed the tense air between the two males, and wondered what had gone down last night while he was sleeping.

"Hn." He nodded, still not looking at the blonde.

'Jesus you guys are stubborn, I'll probably be able to get it out of them later' Sasori thought. The trio walked to Sasori's custom Ferrari 458 italia.

"Damn Sasori,un. You've got to be rich!" Deidara shouted as he hopped in the sleek black car, yelling out shotgun. (If you guys don't know what that means, it's basically to grab the passenger seat -.-)

"Ya my parents passed away and left me with a load of cash." The red head said as he slid in the seat next to Deidara. Itachi silently sulked in to the back seat.

The blonde's face instantly fell "Oh, I'm sorry,un. I know what it feels like to lose your parents"

Sasori glanced at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. The blonde just shook his head ' another time' he whispered. The red head nodded in understandment.

"You okay back their weasel?" The oldest teen said to the raven as he started the ignition.

"hn"

"Jeez, you've got a lot to say don't you?" He asked sarcastically. Itachi just nodded his head.

"Yup" He deadpanned.

As they reached the shopping center (Think of it not like a mall, but tons of stores lined up outside in a downtown. Oh and since I'm not describing it, it's kind of….i don't know…like a bad place ish? Y' know what I mean? -.- *sighs* of course you don't -_-)

Deidara instantly started to smile. He had never been to a place so big before just to shop, normally it was for work and he didn't have time to appreciate the whole place.

"So what store first brat?" The red head asked. The younger teen looked around and saw a store that matched his clothing taste.

"That one!" He exclaimed and ran towards it. The two other teens followed the exited boy to the store.

The blonde looked at all the clothes in there. "Hey Danna, can I get anything I want, un?"

"Sure go ahead" The blonde looked around and grabbed a tight fitting pair of black skinny jeans and a rainbow studded belt. He gazed around again and then grabbed a black shirt that said ' System of a Down' in silver writing(teehee ). The blonde looked at his Danna for approval, he simply nodded his head and the blonde went to a change room.

Deidara quickly dressed and walked out to show off his clothes.

"Wow, that looks way better than the sweat pants you had on" Sasori chuckled. The Uchiha tried to hide his blush as the blonde really looked hot in those tight jeans that showed off his perfect ass.

After a couple hours of shopping, and a few bags later, the trio of teens started to walk back to the car.

"Wow that was really fun, I've never shopped like that before" The blonde was smiling like a maniac.

"ya, ya don't get used to it brat" The red head smirked. All of a sudden Deidara felt a hand grope his ass. He yelped out and turned around to see a white haired man standing behind him.

"Jesus fucking shit! You just scared the fuck out of me!" Deidara smiled

"Hey blondie we need to talk, like fucking quick. Kay?" Hidan said as he grabbed Deidara by the arm.

"Danna, can you take my stuff to the car? I'll be back in five minutes." The blonde said as he was dragged off, dropping his bags for the red head to take.

"So what's this about?" Deidara asked, still being dragged behind the white haired man. They turned a corner, then another. Untill they were in a dark ally way. The blonde had already lost his way, not being able to follow the twisting path his friend pulled him in.

"Come the fuck out, I've got him" Hidan called out.

A man in black walked out of the shadows. He was very tall and all you could see of his face was some tattoos that looked like stitches.

"Ok, here he is." Hidan shoved the blonde forward.

"H-Hidan, what's going on?" Deidara asked as he was pushed towards the tall man.

"You see, Hidan owes me some money but he couldn't find it. So I offered a compromise, I asked him to give me his body. But Hidan said he knew someone who was better than he was, and that happened to be you. By the way, the names Kakuzu" He whispered in Deidara's ear.

Kakuzu wrapped an arm around the blonde as he gazed at his friend with eyes full of fear, hurt and betrayal. The blonde wriggled around in the tight grip, attempting to get away from the strange man, but to no avail as the arm just tightened around his small body.

"I'm sorry Deidara" Hidan said.

"Why the fuck would you do that, un?" He shouted.

"Oh Deidara. Hush, hush, you need to be quiet." Kakuzu talked as if he was scolding a puppy.

He leaned over and licked the shell of Deidara's ear then placed a cloth covered in chloroform over his mouth and nose, forcing him to inhale the fumes. The blonde struggled and gazed pleadingly at Hidan, before his eyes drooped and his body went limp.

Hidan watched as his best friend from since he didn't know when, was taken away. Out of the shadows he saw two more men walk out to Kakuzu who was holding the blonde bridal style.

"Thank you Hidan, he'll do nicely." Kakuzu called over his shoulder and smirked.

**OMG OMG OMG CLIFFFYYYY! I feel like such a biiiiootch. To bad sukkahs cause I'm the one writing this story here XD**

**Kaiiiyo so r and r they make me write faster, like every time I get a review I just get so happy and I write more. So the more reviews the faster I write…I'm hoping to get 15 reviews before I update a again DX**


	5. Chapter 5

Auuurgh sorry for taking so long to write this I was so scared that it would suck :P I guess it's not that bad for my first bigish toy thing, and next chappie is probably going to have multiple people hehehe * smiles evilly*

Also I'm changing the POV for this chapter just cuz it'll be easier to write from Deidara's point of view.

Best of wishes,,,,_ Miss Butterfly-lamb 3_ I wurv joorhz 3 tank jew poowr weading mah stowees

I blinked slowly, the sunlight shining through the window and laying its yellow beams on my body. I groaned slightly and wrinkled my nose, jeez why did my throat and nose hurt so much? It felt like a burn. Wait a second. Why was I laying in a bed? The last thing I remember was shopping with Sasori and Itachi.

I sat up only to be yanked back down by a mysterious force. I looked up at my wrists. What the fuck? My hands were shackled to the headboard with black leather handcuffs.

"Hello?" I say softly.

I tried to turn in the bed to get a better look at the room I was in. It was a fairly large room painted black. There was a big dresser opposite the bed and a traditional vanity with a mirror besides. There were also several windows in the room, but the only one without a black curtain was the one shining in my face. I failed to notice the cameras placed at strategic points in the room.

I squirmed a bit to get away from the hot rays only to notice my ankles cuffed down to the bed as well.

"Hello?" I called out again, only a little more loud. For some reason I wasn't really scared. I felt kind of out of it.

I heard a click in the door and directed my gaze that way. A tall man walked in, he had shoulder length dread locks and tattoos that looked like stitching coming from his lips, it looked like a creepy grin. Wait. Those tattoos look familiar.

"Hello Deidara-Kun" He said seductively, walking to the bed and tracing a finger down my side. And that voice.

My eyes widened as it all came back to me. Oh god, this guy was Kakuzu. The guy that Hidan sold me off to. I tried to wriggle away from the touch but the brown haired man grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

He brought my head to his mouth. " Do you know what's going to happen to you, love?" He whispered huskily in my ear, the hot breath touching my skin.

"Please d-don't hurt me" I whimpered. Kakuzu laughed darkly and threw my head back down to the pillow.

"In your dreams" He yanked the black sheets off my body and I winced as the cold air hit my warm body. He took out a sharp pocketknife and a new fear struck me.

"Please no, don't" I felt tears threaten to fall down my face. I pulled against the cuffs holding my hands captive, leaving raw red marks in the process.

Kakuzu took the knife and sliced down my front, cutting my shirt open and leaving shallow red trails in my skin. I gasped as the cold metal cut me.

"Heh, not likely" He sliced the sleeves off my shirt.

The gleaming knife was the worst part; if it wasn't there I could have been stronger. Unfortunately I was there, and I was definitely scared. I shook my head. Maybe if I acted tough I would seem less like a wimp and he would be less tempted to do this.

I swallowed deeply and masked my fear the best I could. I wiggled and pushed my body around. "Get the fuck off me!" I looked straight in his eyes to show I wasn't fucking with him.

"Getting feisty are we? 's all good I like 'em that way" He smirked and back handed my cheek with a loud crack. I groaned and pushed my burning cheek to the cold sheets beside my head, trying to soothe the slowly throbbing ache.

"Dammit! Stop!" I cried out as he trailed the knife down my stomach. I shivered at the cool feeling.

"Na ah ah, maybe we should teach you some manners?" He asked as he sliced down my pants, easily cutting them away and leaving me in only Sasori's black boxers.

Damn, I had just bought those pants. Kakuzu reached in to his pocket and pulled out a key. Is he letting me go? I felt the chains on my ankles drop. I started to get exited, as the other one was untied. My hoped were soon crushed as I was flipped to my stomach and the chains were adjusted and re-chained.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked the man as he got up. I strained my neck to look up at him but the way I was laying down prevented me from doing so.

"Just stay still" I heard him rummaging through some drawers before I felt a depression in the mattress.

"Ya know it's kind of hard when you know you're about to get raped" It was weird having an _almost_ casual conversation with the man who is holding you captive.

"Here this might help with shutting you up" He grabbed my chin and placed a cloth with a thick knot in my mouth. Successfully preventing me from making noise.

I tried to speak words of disagreement but the damn gag stopped my words before they reached my lips.

"Ahh, that's better" I heard more movement before I felt something silky touch my face.

Oh hell no, not a blindfold. I tried to shake my head but he grabbed my cheeks and expertly tied the black silken blindfold on my aqua eyes. Without my sight my senses were heightened.

"Hmm, what next" I heard him say.

I wriggled away from his touch as his hand ghosted over my hip. I felt him leave again and sighed in relief, I thought he was done his fun for now. But again, no. He came back and roughly grabbed my hips. He lifted my backside in the air and spread my thighs. I felt something tighten around my legs and I instantly knew what was going on.

My eyes, now filled with fear, started to leak out tears. Soaking the black blindfold. I heard Kakuzu snicker at my sniffling as he pressed the bar in between my legs, holding them open.

I was laying on my stomach with my hands tied to the headboard's bars and my ass was stuck in the air as I couldn't put them down because of the bar separating my legs at my knees. My ankles were also tightly shackled to the baseboard.

I felt Kakuzu move behind my body. Directly at my ass. I felt him press the knife to my boxers and easily tear them off. Leaving me shivering and bare. Tied down for him to do as he pleased.

"Ok, ready for your lesson on manners?" He spoke behind me. I feverishly shook my head in disagreement.

I gasped behind the gag as I felt a slippery finger circle my ass. He dipped it in the ring of muscles and curled it. I tried to wiggle my bottom at the discomfort I felt. Just as I was getting used to it he placed a second slimy digit in. I shook my head like crazy pleading him with my mind to stop.

I felt his other hand snake around my waist and touch my half aroused member. I yanked my hands as hard as I could against the bonds as I felt him grip me and slowly jerk me off.

At this moment I hated myself for being aroused at all. I felt a third finger prod in to my body and tried not to moan as he scissored and stretched my entrance. At least he was being gentle.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in my ear. I tried to shake my head but was stopped when the hand touching my cock left and slapped me in the face at an awkward angle.

"Wrong answer" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

He took his fingers out of my body and grabbed something else. I screamed in agony as something much bigger was thrust in to me. The gag muffled my yells as Kakuzu slowly thrust the object in to my ass. I felt myself tear, that…Thing, was too big! He was ripping me apart. I felt blood start to drip down my thigh.

"See this here is my favorite one, it's the biggest one I could find and it even vibrates!" He talked excitedly.

I shook my head in protest as he pushed the thing deeper. To my complete anger I moaned as he hit that special place inside me, the pain slowly fading away to pleasure. I hated it.

"Oh, right there?" He smirked. I felt him reach around my body and clip something.

"That should hold" Kakuzu had wrapped what I guessed was a strap around my waist and thighs, holding the vibrator in place.

"Now you can stay here for a while and reflect on what you've done" I felt the vibrator start as he put it on low. The blood was providing some sort of lubrication.

I moaned as it constantly pushed against my prostate, held in place by the strap. Kakuzu snickered and abruptly the vibrator started to freak out, he had put it on high. I groaned against the gag and curled my toes at the pleasure. I felt myself become fully aroused and I shivered as the vibrating continued.

Kakuzu walked back to me and pushed the thick vibrator farther in me. I screamed in pleasure as white stars filled my vision, the vibrator hitting my prostate dead on.

"You can come anytime you know" He started to touch my fully aroused member. Wiping the pre-cum over the shaft. I started to pant from my nose and clench my ass as I felt myself close.

I screamed against the gag in ecstasy as I came over Kakuzu's hands.

"There you go" Kakuzu touched my flaccid member. He rubbed it and brought it back to life quickly. I moaned again in pleasure as the vibrator continued its assault on my ass.

"Ok, I'm leaving you now, I'll be back in around two hours." He gave my member one last tug before leaving me behind, with the vibrator still on high and in my body.

I breathed shakily though my mouth as I felt the familiar pressure in my gut building up. I started to scratch at my fingers and wiggled around as I felt myself close again. I panted heavily before I took one shaky breath and yelled behind the gag as I came again.

I tried to move the vibrator out of the same spot; the assaulting toy was becoming very uncomfortable. I started to pant again as I felt the vibrator push against my prostate. I was already fully aroused again. This time it didn't take long as I cried out in pleasure and saw white starts swim in my vision.

The vibrating was starting to get unbearable; I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks as the vibrator coaxed my cock in to arousal again. Please no more, I can't stand it. I started to sob as I felt my stomach twist with the feeling of constant pleasure.

Breakkkk, it's about two hours later

I shook as I felt another orgasm approach. My body wracked with unbearable pleasure. I shuddered and cried out as I orgasm, nothing came from me. Dry orgasms where the worst. I cried and sobbed as my ass burned with the hours of vibrating. The toy never moved, it was always perfectly placed. Right where it hit the bundle of nerves every time. I felt myself swim in and out of consciousness after every bout of pleasure.

"Oh Deidara" I hardly heard the sick man's voice as I whimpered in another dry orgasm.

"Have you thought about what you've done?" I nodded my head the best I could, I could hardly move at all.

"Good" He walked towards me as I whimpered, already feeling the terrible pressure in my ass arouse me again. Kakuzu undid the strap and pulled the toy outside of me. I whimpered as it wetly slid out of me, giving a slight pop. As soon as the vibrator was out I instantly fell unconscious, my torture turning to blackness.

Nyaaaaan so how did ya like it? I twinkies I did ok, but it could have been better D: I'm getting krissy0328 to help me with my next chapter (Hopefully!)

And sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter, I wanted to cut it off cuz I was to tired to write :P

**Otaiiiii oh and if anyone wants me to add some stuff in like say…a uhh… I dunno whatever like bondage or threesome or I don't care, just message me and I will gladly attempt it XD**

**K so as you know R and R, they make me write faster :3 and I know I said I'd post this after 15 reviews but whatever I want to get it up it took me 3 hours of typing and it's 2 in the morning D: AND I have school!**

**Loveeee always- _Miss Butterfly-lamb 3_**


End file.
